


Quiet

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukkikage week, day 3 - music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little short.. but anyway, enjoy!  
> my [tumblr](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)

Kageyama was sitting crosslegged on his bed, with back leaning on the wall, furiously sketching into his drawing notebook. His brows scrunched and shoulders tense, every once in a while hand reaching to scratch his head or rub his eyes.

Kei sat down beside him, handing him a glass of water he brough from downstairs. Kageyama yelped a bit, suprised by the sudden motion on his side. He put down the pencil, took the glass of water and drank half of it, then he put it on the night table beside bed.  
Tsukishima made himself comfortable next to the setter and started to play with his phone, untangling the earphones. He handed one to Kageyama who put it in his ear, Kei did the same with the other and played his favourite mix. It was mostly instrumental, slow and calming songs, and Kageyama liked it too.

They sat beside each other in silence, Kageyama continued drawning, visibly exhausted after long day of practice and few uncomfortable speeches from his teachers. Tsukishima watched him draw for a bit, then leaned his head on the setter's shoulder and closed his eyes, taking deep breath and inhaling the now familiar scent of Kageyama's home. He felt at ease and soon he found himself dozing off, still registering the faint motions of Kageyama's sketching hand under his head.


End file.
